1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, technologies for instantly converting content written on paper to digitalized written information data, transferring this data to a personal computer, mobile telephone or the like, and displaying the written content on a monitor, or transferring/saving the written content as data have been attracting interest. These technologies use special paper having tiny dots formed in various different patterns printed on the surface thereof, and a digital pen (Anoto pen (registered trademark)) that digitizes the written content by reading these dots. This digital pen reads the dot pattern in the vicinity of the pen point with an imaging device when writing is performed on the special paper, and specifies the position of the pen point on the special paper based on the read dot pattern.